


Plan B

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [346]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/06/19: "romantic, tease, say"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [346]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/06/19: "romantic, tease, say"

Entering the apartment he’d shared with Derek since last year, Stiles stood still.

The place looked conspicuously cleaner, the usual clutter nowhere to be seen and not just because the lights were low.

Glinting off wine glasses on the kitchen table a candle glimmered in the dimness.

Derek charged from their bedroom, “You’re home early!” all he managed to say.

Still at the door Stiles teased, “What’s with the romantic setting, Der? You gonna propose marriage to me?”

Derek, regretting he hadn’t thought of a more subtle way to set up the big question, gulped and then shyly answered, “Yes?”


End file.
